


Ghosts of the Past

by NotWhatSherl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWhatSherl/pseuds/NotWhatSherl
Summary: Sometimes you just have to get away from it all.





	Ghosts of the Past

“Merlin got his first kiss!” Arthur yelled at the top of his lungs, not caring about his reputation because apparently Merlin being kissed by a barmaid was more important.

The knights cheered and whistled (Gwaine) but all Merlin could think of were Freya, Brom, Alice, Merek and Emeny. All of them gone. Every single one. They all had magic. They all died because of it. 

Love was just a game to the knights. They didn’t understand what it felt like to lose everyone they ever loved.

He squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to cry. But even then the tears still leaked from his eyes. Dripping down his face and into his mouth. The salty taste overwhelming him.

“Merlin,” someone asked, “are you okay?”

He wanted to say that he was okay. That yes, he was fine but he couldn’t lie to them anymore than he already had, he just couldn’t. He couldn’t tell them the truth either, so instead he just ran. Ran until his legs ached, until his throat burnt. He needed to get away. To have some time alone and clear his head. 

His mind whirled, his vision clouded and he stumbled. Slowing to a walk, he looked around, trying to get a grip on reality and focus his eyes on the surrounding area. As he went to steady himself on a nearby tree, his dizziness became worse. Everything went black as he slipped into a blissful oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I appreciate it. I apologise that this is so short, I’ve been really busy.


End file.
